


poLITICS

by dirkgcntly



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, accidental farah angst, and is completely clueless, dirk and bart parallels, dirk has missed his friends, farah is a smart lesbian, farahs bitchy when shes tired apparently, sleepy trio, this whole thing is just hetero baiting im not sorry, todd is a useless bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkgcntly/pseuds/dirkgcntly
Summary: Dirk, Todd and Farah check into a motel after a long day where Todd gets a bit of an intervention.





	poLITICS

**Author's Note:**

> for the toads because it's time i contributed some shit writing to this group chat

Todd was exhausted and the cold glass of the car window wasn’t letting him sleep. Dirk, however had managed to shut himself off in the backseat from the moment he sat down. They’d been trying to ‘find the boy’ whilst helping Sherlock and Tina with their case for three days now with no luck. Todd believed in his best friend’s abilities but the longer it took for them to find leads, the more disheartening it was. Farah was next to him, trying to operate a wheel and hold a map at the same, the map being a badly drawn sketch by Sherlock, guiding them to the nearest motel. Pulling up outside a badly lit, barely-passing-health-standards motel was a blessing that Todd never thought he’d appreciate. He lent over his seat and gently shook Dirks shoulder who shot up causing Todd to jump backwards.   
“Are you okay? We’re here.”   
“Yes, fine, perfect. Thank you.” Dirk said breathlessly, tapping Todd’s shoulder and making his way out of the car. Todd got out and leant his back against the side of the car as he watched Dirk walk to the motel. He turned to Farah who was getting out of the front seat.  
“Hey, Farah, do you think that maybe somethings different about Dirk?” Todd asked concerned.   
“I don’t know Todd, it’s almost like being kidnapped by the CIA would have an effect on you as a person.” She sighed, exhaustion clear on her face.   
“Yeah, okay, fair point.” He replied but Farah was already making her way to the building in front of them.

Farah was nearly sleeping as the trio made their way into Dirk and Todd’s room. Dirk had gotten Farah her own room but he wanted to talk strategy for the next day before they went to sleep. Dirk opened the bathroom door and shocked the other two awake with a screech.   
“Dirk, what the hell?” yelled Todd.  
“they haVE A SHOWER?!?”   
“Of course, they have a shower, Dirk, why wouldn’t they have shower?” Farah asked, just wanting to go to a home she didn’t have by this point.   
“The showers at blackwing were always really cold, it was quite gross if I’m honest.” He rambled, taking off his jacket.  
“Motel showers aren’t exactly known for being warm.” said Todd.  
“I’m taking a shower.” replied Dirk with a smile. Then he slammed the door.  
Todd sighed and walked over to the bed, sat down and rested his head in his hands.  
“Tired.” asked Farah.  
“Yeah.” Todd rubbed his hands over his face and lifted his head up to look at his friend. “You?”   
“Very.” She laughed, walking over to sit next to him.   
“Why on earth does he want us to ‘discuss strategy’? We’ve never done that before, why do it now?”   
“He doesn’t. He’s looking for an excuse to spend time with us, Todd. He’s been locked up in that place for over two months.”  
“I guess. I really missed him, you know.” said Todd.  
“I know. You’re a great friend.”  
Todd turned to face her. “So, are you, you know that, right?”   
“I could be a better friend. I could be a better everything to be honest –   
“– Farah – “  
“- I mean I’m trying but I could’ve stopped Dirk from being kidnapped –   
“– Farah – “   
“– I could’ve made sure you had more medication, it was pure luck that Hobbs had similar ones and – “   
“– Farah.”   
Farah took a deep breath and turned to look at him. “Yes, Todd?”   
Todd went to say something but the lost look in Farah’s eyes made him think better of it. He glanced from her eyes and her lips and decided that instead of saying something he’d to something. He leant toward her when –   
“toOOOOODD!”   
Todd froze mid-movement and exhaled so loudly that next door probably heard him. “Yes, Dirk?”   
“COME HERE!”  
Todd reluctantly pushed himself up from the bed, walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. “Yes?”   
Dirk poked his head around this shower curtain rubbing water away from his face, hair covered in shampoo suds. “About the case. I was thinking, maybe the boy could the son or maybe even the grandson of the Cardinis’, you know the couple who were in the car and the tree, what do you think Todd?”   
“It’s possible, I guess. We’ll talk about it when you’re not all shampoo-y.”   
“Thanks Todd! Excellent assisting!” Dirk yelled as Todd left the room and closed the door behind him to see Farah standing up next to the drawers. He smiled and walked towards her but as soon as he got within arm’s length, her hand hit his chest, knocking him back a little.   
“You okay?” He asked.   
“Todd. I think you’re a nice guy –   
“Oh no.”   
“- but, uh, two things. First one being, I’m a lesbian.”   
“Oh! Right, okay. I didn’t know. I mean, I don’t care but I wouldn’t have, you know, if I’d known. Not that I’m still attracted to you, I am still attracted to you, I mean not attracted to you but –   
“Todd you’re rambling.”   
“Okay. Yep.”  
“Second. I’ve noticed that the deputy, Tina Teventino has been paying you a lot of attention. Word of advice, maybe don’t try to kiss her while you’re still preoccupied with Dirk.” Farah smiled, sympathetically and walked back to the bed.   
Todd took a minute to process – [Preoccupied? What does she mean by preoccupied?]  
“Wait, Farah, I’m not preoccupied preoccupied with Dirk.” He said, walking over to stand right in front of his friend.  
“Well, I think you are preoccupied preoccupied with Dirk.” She replied, standing up to tower over Todd who went to say something back but was interrupted by the slam of the bathroom door.   
“What are we talking about?” asked Dirk with a grin. Todd turned to tell him that they were just talking about the case but froze upon the sudden realisation that Dirk, his best friend in the whole world who he didn’t have any feeling for whatsoever, was only wearing a towel. His ability to speak died alongside any possible denial of his attraction to the brit. Farah wasn’t staring at Dirk, however, she was staring at Todd in complete exasperation.   
“Hmm? What are we talking about?” Asked Dirk again. Farah pulled her eyes away from her useless friend.  
“Politics.”


End file.
